


A Change Of Faith

by natashaxbanner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashaxbanner/pseuds/natashaxbanner
Summary: A simple twist of fate. A new opportunity and a new ending for Bruce and Natasha after Infinity War and thorugh Avengers Endgame.





	1. It was all about a dream...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> Authors Note: After seeing endgame and suffering from depression for several days (I will not go into details in case someone around here has not yet seen the movie) I came to the conclusion that both Bruce and Natasha deserved a better arc than they were given. The result? This story! I hope yáll like this first chapter, which is like a small introduction that DOES NOT CONTAIN SOPOILERS OF ENGAME. It is simply the basis of the story.
> 
> With no more to say, excpeto that it may take me a while to update both this story and the one that is already published. That does not mean I'm going to bandon them. I have fixed ideas and several drafts of several chapters, the only thing that I sometimes lack is time. But rest assured, so be it the last thing I do I plan to finish both stories.
> 
> Now... Enjoy!

The first thing that came to Natasha's mind was that it was all about a dream.

Well, definitely not a dream but a nightmare. Of those in which you wish with all your strength to wake up - even when you are not fully aware that you are dreaming something unpleasant - but no matter how hard you try, the picture remains the same. Natasha had blinked one, two, even three times trying to change the view in front of her. Still, her attempts were in vain.

The only thing Natasha could focused on was what was happening around her. Screams, cries, exclamations of amazement and what her teammates and friends had become scattering through the air. The atmosphere felt heavy and the desperation and the feeling of loss and helplessness was starting feeling for every pore of each body. However, the most difficult image to deal with and the sensation that it caused was just in front of her. Apart from her only by Steve who remained on the ground next to him.

The lifeless body of Vision.

Although Natasha had never considered herself a friend to Vision, the relationship between them had always been cordial and respectful. When Vision began to frequent Wanda while the four were hiding from the government, Natasha was the first to let Vision know that whatever would happen, he could count on her. Of course, as long as it doesn't represent a danger for them or for him. From that moment, Vision had been more cordial and more expressive with her. Even in some occasions they'd had talks that usually always went towards Wanda. But that was good. If there was something that the two had in common, it was the desire and the need to protect and care for Wanda. Even if deep down, both were aware that Wanda was one of the last people who needed to be protected or cared for twenty-four hours a day.

During the time between Thanos's news and his arrival, Natasha had been aware that in the end, there would be a price that they would have to pay to be victorious. Natasha also knew that Vision could be part of those fatal consequences once they faced Thanos. Being the bearer of the mind stone made him a perfect target and a threat to Thanos and his plans. Still, none of this helped Natasha understand and assimilate the situation more simply and effectively.

She didn't know exactly how much time had passed, nor did she know what would happen next or what they would have to face once the damage was calculated. The only thing Natasha was sure of was that surrender wasn't an option. Thanos hadn't been defeated and yet the price they'd had to pay for his unexpected visit to Earth had been very high.

The movement of Steve in front of her standing up was what made Natasha concentrate again on the current situation. She looked at each of the people around her, wanting to make sure she knew who they had lost and who was still there. Rodhes kept confused, constantly questioning anyone specifically what was happening. Thor kept to one side with his eyes expanded and an expression between courage, guilt and shame. The raccoon - she hadn't the slightest information about him and still found him extremely strange - was sitting on a log with his head down. Beside him was Bruce and Natasha was aware that her gaze was going from his head to toe, wanting to reassure her mind that he was fine.

The arrival of Bruce had been one of the best things that Thanos had caused, regardless of the fact that his decision to return had been based on a threat and not on other things. Still, Natasha couldn't deny the fact that having Bruce back, fighting alongside her, had awakened in her thoughts and feelings that she thought were forgotten. The time to focus on that wasn't the best, they had a lot to face, a lot to deal with and many answers that they still needed to find. However, a part inside her couldn't stop feeling happy, that human part that she had previously struggled so hard to ignore, was slowly coming back to life. And everything was thanks to a certain scientist who was still inside his armor and on the verge of tears.

Natasha decided to leave that situation for later and spend all her concentration and energy on the threat they had over them. Everyone still didn't move, observing each other and occasionally glancing at Vision. It was when the sound of footsteps was present that caused everyone to leave their shock state and slowly began to turn their heads to all sides trying to find out who they belong to. A few seconds later a familiar figure was present. Her face showed confusion and her eyes shone with the tears she was trying to contain. Her combat clothes were dirty from the recent fight and her hands were shaking.

"What is happening?" her voice was trembling and her eyes were resting desperately among the people in front of her.

"We don't know" Steve's voice sounded distant and monotonous. As if the only thing that was there at that moment was his body and it would act on autopilot. His mind seemed far away from where he was.

"You don't know?" she exclaimed annoyed "You brought them here! Don't tell me you don't know what is happening because I don't believe you" her eyes fell on Natasha's and the rage they gave off paralyzed the spy "I want answers and I want them now"

"Okoye" Natasha started, her voice trembled - for different reasons than Okoye's - and Natasha felt that she had made a great effort to pronounce them "I... We… understand that it's not easy for you to deal with what is happening, but neither is it for us, we need time to think clearly and know what we are dealing with, but we need you to calm down"

"You need me to calm down?" exclaimed Okoye incredulous, as if what Natasha asked her was the worst thing "You can't ask me that! I just saw my king, my friend, vanish in front of me and you ask me to calm down?"

"I also saw my friend... my best friend vanish in front of me, unable to do anything to avoid it" Steve spoke, his voice still monotonous and emotionless, his gaze fixed on the body in front of him and the body tense "I know we all want answers, and we want them now, but we can't find an explanation if we don't understand what is happening first"

Everything was silent for several minutes. Okoye trying to find logic to the words that Steve had said and wanting with all her strength to help find answers and solutions. The others, were seeing Steve astounded. Accustomed to his peaceful way of being, his cordiality in speaking and his respect for others, they were completely amazed at the attitude he was showing. Even though Rhodes and Natasha had seen his most difficult and strongest part in Germany, now there were other factors that made Steve someone completely different to what they knew and were used to.

"You're right" Okoye finally accepted, she cleared her throat a little to get rid of the knot she felt in it before she spoke again "I offer you an apology, captain" her gaze went to Natasha "I also offer you an apology"

Steve and Natasha nodded, trying to downplay what had happened and wanting to assure Okoye that there was nothing to forgive. After that, Okoye informed them that she needed to return with her people and investigate who else had fallen, then, kindly told them that they could accompany her to rest a little, drink water, eat and put their ideas in order. There would be rooms available for each of them in case they decided or needed to stay, regardless of the time. Steve, Rhodes, Thor and Rocket nodded and started following her toward the royal house. Bruce also nodded but excused himself a moment to get out of the armor and take care of it.

Natasha watched as her teammates began to move away from her sight and then focused her eyes on Bruce, who at that time, struggled to open the armor but the arm that was needed and that had been ripped off abruptly made things difficult.

"Need help, Doc?" Natasha asked once she found herself near Bruce but without interfering in his space to avoid an accident.

Apparently, Bruce had not heard her approaching or realized that she was the only one left with him. At the sound of her voice, Bruce straightened his head quickly, losing concentration in what he was doing and causing the piece he had managed to separate from the armor - to start opening it - return to place in place, closing the armor once again.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you" Natasha excused with a small smile.

"No… umm… you didn't" Bruce was having a hard time keeping calm and the smile that threatened to form on Natasha's lips wasn't helping, on the contrary, it only caused a blush to appear on his cheeks when he realized that she could feel the state that her presence caused on him "It's just that I… ugh… I didn't see you coming"

"I can see that" Natasha tilted her head a little, examining the state in which the armor was "It was a tough fight, right?"

"Yes, I think you could say that"

"So? Need help?"

The blush returned, "No… I mean… umm… don't worry. I can do it" Bruce began to touch the front of the armor, inspecting the piece he had been dealing with "They pulled an arm out of the armor and one of the pieces that was left out of place got stuck with another piece from the front"

"That sounds like you might need help" Natasha winked before starting to get a little closer to Bruce and the damaged part of the armor.

"I guess you're not going to accept a no for an answer" Bruce said before starting to work on the damaged leash, separating it a bit from the piece which it was stuck with "Ok, I need you to hold this piece and move it to the right when I tell you, then, I will move this other" he pointed with one of his fingers to the front piece "to the left"

Natasha nodded and they both started with the task of separating the pieces. The problem was, it wasn't as simple as Bruce had believed and how he had made it sound. The pieces were very stuck with each other. When Natasha moved the piece of what was left of the arm on the right side, the armor began to make a strange noise and other pieces began to move and when Bruce moved the piece from the front, Natasha's piece was embedded more in the bottom and it was difficult to hold it. After five minutes and many attempts both gave up.

"And you said you could do it by yourself" commented Natasha, sitting on the same trunk Rocket had been in, trying to regulate her breathing and inspecting that her hand wasn't hurt.

"It didn't seem so hard on my head" replied Bruce, still inside the armor and looking desperate to get out of it.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I suppose I'll have to disarm everything" Bruce replied with a frustrated tone at the idea of removing all the armor piece by piece.

Natasha was silent for a moment and because of the concentration on her face, Bruce knew something was forming in her head.

"Or" Natasha started "You could remove some pieces in the same way that they removed the arm"

Bruce's eyes widened "You mean ..." he made a gesture with his left hand, simulating the action of separating the pieces as Hulk would do it. Breaking the front part in two.

"Mmhh" Natasha nodded "Try using the other arm to tear off the front"

"Mmm yeah… okay… I'll do it" Bruce's tone showed that he wasn't entirely convinced with Natasha's idea, but honestly, it was a better option than removing each piece "I'll just need you to move away a little... you know... to... umm.. avoid accidents" Bruce was already sufficiently embarrassed and in debt to Natasha, the least he needed was to cause her another injury, least if it could be physical.

Natasha nodded before standing up and taking a few steps back. Bruce beckoned her to stay away a little longer and Natasha did. Standing behind two trees at a conspicuous distance.

Once Bruce observed that Natasha was at a safe distance, he moved the arm that he could move towards the front of the armor, gave a sigh wanting to take a little strength and then pulled the armor, taking with him the front part and exposing the interior of the suit. Several pieces began to separate thanks to the force used and in a matter of seconds Bruce finally found himself out of it.

Natasha approached him after a few seconds in which Bruce recovered from the effort and fall that caused his forced escape from the armor. He wore the same clothes in which he had arrived at Wakanda. Now that she was close enough to him, Natasha could see the cut at the corners of his lips and the expression of pain and weariness drawn on his face.

"You okay?" Natasha asked as she placed one hand on his shoulder and gave it a pat.

"Yeah" Bruce coughed a bit before speaking again "It hasn't been the best experience of my life but it served to rid me of that thing" Bruce chuckled and Natasha couldn't help but smile sleffective.

"My ideas will not always be the best but I assure you that they are the most effective" Natasha accompanied her comment with a wink "Now that you can move, we should go in. Surely they are waiting for us"

"Ok" Natasha turned around to start walking towards the entrance of the royal house when Bruce's voice made her stop her steps "Nat, I know that… mmm… I mean you and… Oh god this is awful" Natasha narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for Bruce to form a coherent sentence "What I want to say is, I know it's not the best of times, but I wouldn't like things to be tense or uncomfortable between us" Bruce paused, analyzing Natasha's face in search of any sign that said what was going through her mind. As expected, her face had a mask that didn't allow him to read it. "We are going to work on this together and I want us to be able to do it without getting things out of control"

"I didn't think that in the time you've been back I've treated you with resentment or anger" Natasha replied in a cold tone "But I assure you that I can separate things, Bruce, so don't think I'm going to say comments that have a double intention or leave a place just because you're in it"

"I didn't mean it like that, I know you wouldn't do it"

"I don't care what you wanted to say, as you said, this is not the best moment to talk about that" Natasha gave him one last look before turning completely and starting to walk towards the royal house.

x~x~x~x~x~x~

The short way back to the royal house had felt eternal and uncomfortable.

Natasha could feel her whole body tense. She knew that Bruce was walking behind her, the sound of his footsteps giving him away. Still, on no occasion did she turn to see him. Even against her will, Natasha was aware that Bruce's words had nailed into the depths of her mind, killing all those sensations that had begun to awaken.

She knew that Bruce had every right to feel angry with her, hurt and even betrayed. But that didn't make his words any less painful. With all Bruce had said, the most logical thing Natasha could think was that he no longer had any intention of fixing things with her. It could even be said that he wasn't even interested in keeping a friendship with her.

The more Natasha processed the words spoken by him, the more grew in her the trepidation and the understanding of knowing that nothing would be the same. Illusively, Natasha had to admit that part of her had been filled with hope by having Bruce back. A part of her head - and of her heart although she wanted to deny it - had harbored the minimal idea of fixing things, recovering lost time and not letting go of this new opportunity that was being presented to them. But, apparently, Bruce had very different plans from her.

It wasn't the first time she had to deal with the fact of feeling alone and without a place in the world, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. Both Bruce and her had every right to decide whether or not they wanted to stay away from each other. Apparently, both coincided with the first option. Natasha decided then that, if this distance was what he wanted, she would give it to him without putting the slightest resistance. There were much more important things at this time to concentrate on. They had losses to deal with, many things to solve and endless clues to look for. There was no time for weaknesses and sentimentality. She wasn't like that.

Or at least, that was what she thought.

Natasha forgot her thoughts once she found herself in front of the entrance of the royal house. Bruce stood next to her a few seconds later - just like her admiring the house in front of them - and Natasha used all her strength to ignore how close he was to her. Both had made a decision and had been the best. Or so they expected.

At the entrance there were only two guards, unlike the larger number when they arrived. The expressions on their faces that had once been of ferocity and bravery were now panic and insecurity. Both Bruce and Natasha just made a nod as they passed by. There were no words to say.

"Do you plan to stay indefinitely?" Natasha asked in what she hoped had been a tone without emotion and cutting "If so, you should know that the team has had its bad times and we are not on the best terms, that's all I'll say about it so don't ask me for details" Natasha continued, not caring if Bruce understood or not, nor waiting for an answer from him "Rogers probably summon the team for several meetings, if you stay with us you are welcome in them, otherwise, it is best that you let us know"

"I…" Bruce cleared his throat "Yes, I plan to stay and return to the team"

Natasha nodded, "Talk with Rogers, he's the captain at the moment so, any doubt, talk to him"

"I can only talk to him?" Bruce asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You can also talk with Thor, or Rhodey if you like"

"What about you?"

"If Steve is not here, you can talk to me, as long as it's a matter of work" Natasha replied, her body tense and her face emotionless.

"Yeah… I guess there's nothing more to talk between us"

"No, there is not" without waiting for a reply or a comment from Bruce, Natasha went completely to the royal house. Her body still tense and her mind with only one mission. Find Rogers and start working as soon as possible on everything about Thanos and his stones.

x~x~x~x~x~x~

Bruce had known, from the moment the words came out of his mouth, that everything would end there.

Those had not been the words he had wanted to say. Much less resembled what he actually felt. He had no idea where those words had come from and why he said them out loud. Even though Natasha had tried to stay cool and emotionless, Bruce could see the little flash of pain that crossed her eyes and he could almost swear that she saw Natasha's barriers begin to rise once more.

Since his return to Earth, Bruce's emotions had been on a roller coaster. First, he wakes up completely naked and in the house of, apparently, a supreme sorcerer. Once stable, his memories are mixed with those of the other guy and that is when he's aware of only one thing. Thor is gone.

After Tony and Natasha, Thor had become one of his favorite people. A nice friendship between them had been born since they were reunited in Saakar and Bruce had to admit that Thor had been very helpful during his time dealing with everything that had happened in the years he had been trapped inside the Hulk. The knowledge that he was gone and that it was all Thanos's fault, was the main reason why Bruce was determined to fight against Thanos. Not matter the cost.

After the sorcerer - who introduced himself as Stephen Strange - lent him some clothes so he could get dressed given the state of nudity he arrived at, Bruce told him that the best and most effective thing they could do was try contact Tony Stark. And being honest, Bruce not only wanted to see Tony to talk about the purple space villain, but because he wanted to see his best friend again - if Tony wasn't disappointed or angry enough with him to not want to know anything about him.

Stephen, as expected, knew exactly who he was talking about. The only problem was, Bruce didn't have any information that could help them find Tony. Something that was understandable given the time he spent outside the earth and unfortunately without any communication with his avenging companions. The most viable thing for Bruce was to go to Stark Industries and try to see Tony or Pepper. Bruce didn't think it was a bad idea, so he could not help

feeling offended when the wizard laughed at his plan and told him that he had a simpler method of finding Stark.

A few minutes was the only thing that took Stephen to locate the place where Tony was. Bruce couldn't be happier about that, knowing that he would soon see Tony gave him a sense of relief that he had lost since he was aware that Thor hadn't escaped the explosion of the ship.

For Bruce, after spending a little more than two years in space, everything was new and confusing. When Bruce asked him where Tony was and how they would get to where he was, all Stephen did was give him a wink, make a movement with his hands and suddenly a circle opened in front of him. The circumference was red with yellow flashes and in the center of the circle Bruce could see the view of a park. Bruce tried to focus as much as he could and it was when he captured two familiar silhouettes. One belonged to Tony Stark himself and the other to his former personal assistant, Stark Industries CEO and fiancée, Pepper Potts.

Bruce couldn't help but get excited and was about to cross the circle and run straight to Tony and throw himself into his arms, however, the sorcerer's arm stopped him before he could take a single step. Confused, Bruce looked at him with the question written all over his face.

"I'd be better if I go first" Stephen answered the silent question that Bruce had expressed with his face.

"But he doesn't know you "Bruce thought a moment, many things could have changed in the time he was in space "Does he?"

"No, you're right, he doesn't know me" Stephen withdrew his arm in front of Bruce and took a step forward "But believe me, it will be better if I go first, let me talk to him and then you can introduce yourself"

"And how will I know when is the right time to make my appearance?" Bruce made a gesture of quotation marks with his fingers when he said the last word.

"Believe me, you'll know" after another wink, the sorcerer crossed the portal and Bruce stayed on the other side, noticing that he could hear the noise of the park and the conversation Tony was having with Stephen.

As it turned out, Stephen was right and Bruce knew the best time to introduce himself to his best friend and throw himself into his arms.

Seeing Tony again has been for Bruce one of the most exciting and anxious moments that he has lived in his life - and it is worth saying that he has lived many moments that have put his nerves on edge. The look of Tony when he recognized him, showed in him a warm feeling that ran from his feet to his head. However, the fact of embracing him was the best part of the whole moment. Being able to embrace Tony after two years of losing part of his identity, returned a part of him that he had believed lost.

Unfortunately, they didn't have much time to recover the lost years. After the hug and a few words exchanged between Bruce, Tony and Pepper; Tony and Bruce returned to Stephen's house. Once there, Stephen began to tell them everything they needed to know about the long-awaited, powerful and sought-after infinity stones. He explained the name of each of the six and the power that each contained. Then Bruce explained to Tony what exactly was the threat and the enemy they were facing and the consequences this could bring in case he would achieve his goal. When Bruce thought that maybe he could have a time to plan something with Tony and get a little updated on what happened in the years he was in space, New York was invaded again. Now for the so-called children of Thanos.

Bruce had tried to help, he really tried to do it but Hulk refused to cooperate with him. Resulting with Tony, Stephen and the spider kid who knows where inside a donut-shaped spaceship. The only ones left standing on Earth were Wong and Bruce.

Bruce was beginning to lose hope about being able to come up with a plan that will prevent Thanos from achieving his purpose and wiping out half of life on Earth. It was then that he spotted the cell phone that Tony had told him that Steve had given him in case something happened and Tony needed to communicate with him. He also remembered what Tony had told him about the current situation of the avengers and the break between Tony and Steve, but the threat they faced was more important, at least so Bruce saw it. So, without thinking twice, Bruce took the cell phone from the floor, searched through the contacts and dialed the only number on the phone.

Steve had answered at the third tone, apparently confused and excited that Tony was calling him. Bruce could feel the disappointment through his tone when he clarified that it was he who wanted to talk to him and not Tony. After a few questions and after Bruce explained to Steve as thoroughly as possible the reason for his call, Bruce knew what he had to do. Steve had told him where he could meet him and that it would be soon. He gave him an address and told him to go there as soon and quietly as possible.

Once Bruce arrived at the address that Steve had given him, the first thing he could notice was that it wasn't just any place. The entrance gate was locked with padlock, protected with advanced technology and a sign indicating that it was forbidden to anyone who wasn't one of the owners. It didn't take long for Bruce to discover why. A giant letter A could be seen in front of the large structure and Bruce knew immediately where he was. The Avengers complex.

Bruce found the small communicator that allowed to inform whoever was inside that someone was trying to enter. After pressing it twice, a voice was heard through the device. Bruce knew to whom that voice belonged and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Rhodey, it's me, Bruce"

"What Bruce?"

"Amm… You know… Banner"

"Pff, yeah, try later whoever you are" Rhodey's voice sounded tired and annoyed and Bruce had the impression that it wasn't the first time such a situation had presented itself "I only recommend that you first investigate if your next one character is alive or on earth"

"Rhodey, its me, Bruce. I swear" Bruce tried once again "I got it! Is there no way you can see me through a security camera or something?"

"Press the red button with the black thing around, that button activates the cameras and the sound" Rhodey's voice was now serious and Bruce knew that the doubt that it really was him had given him a chance with Rhodey.

Bruce did as indicated and in a matter of seconds he knew that Rhodey had seen him through a camera. Bruce guessed that the camera was a small bump on the panel with the access buttons and he waved his hand in that direction. A "holy shit" was all he heard before the gate began to open.

Once inside the complex, Bruce couldn't help but appreciate the entire structure, inside and out. The space that surrounded the complex was covered with grass and, if Bruce wasn't wrong, he was sure that almost in front of the entrance there was a mark engraved on the grass that could only belong to Thor when he made his trips to enter and leave the earth.

Within the complex everything was technology, glass and science. Each of the floors and rooms that Bruce could see while heading to what appeared to be a meeting room, were full of machines, computers and various research devices. Each room had an extensive glass in two of its four walls and several armchairs and small tables in them.

Without a doubt, everything had the Stark brand printed on it.

The reunion with Rhodey had been very warm. Although they had never spent much time together and the only times they had been together had been thanks to the missions, there was a deep and sincere affection between them. The embrace that Rhodey gave him as soon as he was in front of him left no doubt that it was so.

Two hours later and several experiences exchanged by the two avengers, Bruce found himself once again in a situation with which he didn't know how to deal with. Not even the fact that Rhodey had had a virtual conference with one of the men he most despised while he hid in an armchair out of sight of General Ross, had caused him such anxiety.

Steve had arrived with his team just at the time General Ross had mentioned the Sokovia accords. From where he was, Bruce could see very little of his teammates. He knew it was Steve because of the sound of his voice, he also knew he wasn't alone because of the sound of several footsteps and of Rodhey talking to them. And he also knew who else was there.

Bruce had never been so sure of anything in his life before, but at that moment, Bruce knew without a doubt that he wasn't ready to meet Natasha again. Unfortunately or fortunately, he doesn't always get what he wants.

The encounter with Natasha had been uncomfortable due to several factors. The lack of privacy had been one of them. Not knowing what to say there was no help either. In the end, the moment had lasted less than five minutes and soon everyone was on their way to Wakanda. During the journey, Natasha and Bruce didn't return to speak to each other, even so, when they realized they were already sitting side by side in the quinjet.

From the moment they arrived in Wakanda everything had focused on Thanos, protect Vision and avoid a global disaster. Nothing had ended as they had wanted dearly. Now they would have to deal with the consequences of those events.

Bruce knew there was a lot of pressure on them. Especially on Natasha and Steve. That's why he couldn't understand why he had said what he said. The last thing he wanted was to get Natasha away, and what Natasha least needed was an attitude like the one he showed her.

While Bruce watched her go, he concluded that he would give her some space before trying to talk to her once more. Yes it was true, they had a lot to deal with, they had lost a lot and there were still more things to come. But Bruce wanted Natasha by his side in each of those moments. He wanted to talk to her, listen to her and that she listened to him, he wanted to hug her and take care of her after some mission, or just be with her until the dream overcame them. Bruce wanted all that and was willing to do everything to get it.

Whatever it takes.


	2. Sounds Like a Plan Then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> Authors Note: OMG GUYS! Thank you so so so much for the response you gave to the first chapter of this story :) you guys dont know what that means to me.

Accompanied by one of the few guards who had survived and who had kindly offered to guide her inside the royal house, Natasha reached the great hall where the team was already assembled. Apparently, they hadn't been together for a long time or had been sufficiently considerate to wait for all the avengers to be together.

Steve was standing next to one of the many windows in the room, Thor and Rhodey were sitting in an armchair a few yards away from the door and Rocket was sitting in a chair in front of them with his arms crossed. Two long armchairs and a chair were available, but Natasha decided to stand. Over the years, her training, her work and her lifestyle, Natasha had learned to block any kind of pain. Physical and mental. On this occasion, she was doing the same. She was not going to allow herself to rest or relax until they had a formulated plan or some answers at hand.

"Where is Dr. Banner?" Steve asked without taking his eyes off the window. Apparently, he had noticed Natasha's arrival in the room even though he had not moved his eyes at any time.

"It shouldn't take him long to be here" Natasha replied curtly. Bruce's words were still spinning in her head and, as much as she not wanted to, the feelings they had caused were taking over her.

Natasha had never been the kind of woman who let herself be dominated by feelings. That attitude was not part of her nature. Or maybe it could have been part of her but other people had been responsible for removing it from her system. Natasha knew that those reactions and emotions that she didn't know how to deal with were what made her human, which differentiated her from a simple killing machine under the orders of other people. Unfortunately for her, the people who had turned her into what she was now - or what had been before the avengers - had destroyed any human part within her. Anything that allowed her to feel was a threat to them and their system.

Never before had Natasha found herself in a situation where she had to fight against herself. At least not in terms of relationships and emotions. The only times Natasha had considered herself a rival or a threat had been while still part of the program of the red room and the missions that were commissioned before her meeting with Barton. For her, to deal with emotions and unknown situations wasn't something that she liked very much.

Maybe that was the reason why she had never allowed herself to try to do something for her. Give herself a pleasure. Bruce had came to change all that and for Natasha it hadn't been easy to deal with. From the moment she was aware that something was forming inside her that went beyond a friendship with the scientist, Natasha had entered into a kind of panic attack. Thousands of questions hovered in her head and thousands of emotions fought inside her. Natasha tried to ignore not only the new emotions that were being born within her, but also the cause of those emotions.

That hadn't been a good decision either. When Bruce understood that Natasha was ignoring him, he began to do the same. Only in a more drastic way. If Natasha arrived somewhere, Bruce immediately created an excuse to withdraw. If there was a meeting with the team, Bruce would sit near Tony and never say a single word to her, regardless of whether on more than one occasion Natasha had asked something directly to him. It was then that Natasha experienced another feelings that she was not used to. Sadness and longing.

Before Natasha began to ignore him and Bruce made her second, both used to share several moments of the day together. In the mornings they used to have lunch together in the kitchen of the tower without anyone else around them. Usually Steve also got up early but he always preferred to go running, which left Natasha with an available hour in the company of Bruce - who like her, got up very early - before Steve returned. After that, they both went to their respective areas - Bruce to the lab and Natasha to the gym - to start the day's activities. Due to the amount of hours that Bruce spent in the lab, working alone or with Tony, Natasha didn't see him again until a little after lunch. The team used to meet at three in the kitchen to eat and talk a little. Tony and Bruce were rarely part of those encounters. When they'd finished, Natasha'd took a plate from the cupboard and filled it with whatever they had been eating and took it to Bruce to the lab.

Natasha was aware that the attitudes she had towards Bruce went beyond a simple friendship. But she had never before been familiar with the term "falling in love". Tony on more than one occasion, in which she brought the food to Bruce, made use of his so crude sense of humor and made reference to the strangeness of seeing her having those attitudes. Tony used to say that all she wanted from Bruce was to manipulate him and then turn him into someone like her. Bruce came to her defense on every occasion making use of his strange power to be one of the few capable of silencing Tony Stark. Not because Natasha wasn't able to do it, but her methods were less kind and more painful than Bruce's.

After an awkward silence, Tony'd excused himself saying that he had more important things to do than to see how they behaved like two teenagers on their first dates. It never lacked the comment before leaving where he asked, however sacred, that they didn't have a sex session in the laboratory because it was a sacred place. Bruce only managed to blush slightly and Natasha directed a look at the former playboy that made him turn around and leave the lab in a matter of seconds.

Once Tony had left the lab, Bruce and Natasha always stayed in an awkward silence until one of the two spoke and the atmosphere became more relaxed. Natasha always sat in one of the desk chairs in front of Bruce's - the desk where Tony worked when he met with his science bro - and began to ask him questions about what his day had been like while Bruce ate the food she had given him. Once Bruce had finished eating, Natasha used to stay for a while more simply watching him work before Tony returned to the lab saying that the real world was very boring or that Steve wasn't in the tower and had no one to bother. It was until then that Natasha'd left the lab and let the two nerds of the team work on any toy they were working on at the time. A smile on her face all the way back to her room.

"Doctor Banner" Steve's voice drew her from her thoughts and memories and automatically her entire body tensed "We were waiting for you. Please take a seat"

Natasha didn't make any movement that indicated that her eyesight was on every movement that Bruce made as he made his way to the chair that was available. From the corner of her eye, Natasha could see that, like her, Bruce kept a tense posture and was absorbed by his thoughts.

"Now that we are complete" Rhodey began, one of his arms propped on the chair and his chin on it "Can we start with whatever we have to start?"

"Yeah, let's talk about the wonderful experience we've had" answered ironically Rocket "We don't have time to talk or to discuss which of the vanished was more important than the other" everyone, except Rocket and Bruce, rolled their eyes at that last part "What we have to do is look for Thanos, break him in half and then cut him into pieces and cook him"

"I agree"

"Thor!" Steve exclaimed exasperated "That's not a solution" he sighed before continuing "I'm sure it would be fun to play master chef with Thanos' body parts but that would be of no use to us" Steve crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze resting on each one of the people in the room.

"You see master chef?" Natasha asked.

"Really, Nat?" Steve rolled his eyes in the the spy's direction.

"I never thought I was going to say this, but we need Tony urgently" Rhodey's voice had come out almost like a whisper, his eyes widened as everyone turned his attention to him "Oh God, did I say that out loud?"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence" Natasha replied sarcastically.

"Oh, come on! You know I'm right" Rhode stood up, his arms crossed on his chest and his face emotionless. Something odd in him "What can we do? We don't have the intelligence or the technology to deal with all this"

"You're right, we don't have any of that" Steve said in a hard voice, ice blue eyes and body tense "But what are we going to do? We don't have Tony here, do we?So, tell me, Rhodey. What are gonna do? Are we going to sit down and wait for Tony to come back from wherever he is?" without noticing it, Steve had advanced and now he was facing Rhodey. The other members of the team watching the scene without daring to speak.

"Do you have a better idea, Steve?" Rodhey answered, holding the captain's gaze firmly and his body tense "We don't even know where Thanos went, if we can locate Tony, I'm sure he could help us to create something that will track him"

"Guys" Bruce intervened for the first time "There is no need to fight, I know that the moods are altered in these moments, but discussing among ourselves is not going to help us"

"You're right, Dr. Banner." Steve sighed, placing his arms on his hip "I'm sorry, Rhodey, you didn't need that reaction on my part"

"Its okay, cap" Rhodey nodded "We both lost a bit of composure, but what I said is true, we need Tony, or at least to know if he is okay to help him"

"How are we going to do that?" Natasha intervened, as always, keeping her head cool in any situation that was out of control.

The team was completely silent. Each one trying to provide an idea with which they could find Tony. The last one who had had contact with the millionaire had been Bruce, but he, like the rest of the team, had no idea what had happened to Tony or how to find his location.

"I can think of something, Steve" Bruce proposed "But I need a little time, the right conditions, and the equipment I need to work in. I am aware that technology is the most advanced here, but I would prefer to work in the complex" the truth was that Bruce was beginning to feel uncomfortable the longer he spent in Wakanda. A selfish part of him wanted to return to what he knew, to what had always been his environment.

"Why?" Rhodey asked curious "You just said it yourself, technology here is the best you can find"

"It's just that, I don't want to cause inconvenience here" explained the scientist "They are also dealing with their losses and what they need least is we invading their space"

"Doctor Banner has a point" Steve agreed. "Also, as far as I know, Shuri was also affected by the snap"

"So?" Natasha asked "Are we going back to the complex?" Bruce and Steve nodded as Thor and Rocket got to their feet.

"Let's start fixing this" Steve said before leaving the room, followed by the others.

x~x~x~x~x~x

The trip back to the complex had been done in complete silence, the atmosphere still tense between each of the avengers. Steve and Natasha were in front - Steve piloting the quinjet and Natasha as co-pilot. Behind them were Rhodey and Bruce, both looking at each other from time to time and trying to show the other a comforting smiles - failing in every attempt. Finally, there was Thor and Rocket. Each lost in their own thoughts, and if the strong way in which Thor was holding the forearms of the seat was some indication of how angry he was, his thoughts were the most frightening.

Before leaving Wakanda, Steve had spoken with Okoye to thank her on behalf of the entire team, the hospitality they had received and the help given. As well as some words of condolence for the losses they had suffered. None had the opportunity to say goodbye and thank the queen. After what happened, according to Okoye, the queen had locked herself in her bedroom. Occasionally a guard or the same Okoye, stood in front of the door of the room, waiting to hear some noise that indicated that the queen was alive and inside the room. Tears and heartbreaking cries was what assured them that.

Once inside the quinjet and each one took their place, the return trip began. Thirty-five minutes later, the quinjet was making its landing at the complex.

Thor and Rocket were the first to descend as soon as the exit door opened. Rocket stayed to one side of the quinjet, looking curious at everything around him. Thor, on the other hand, went immediately into the complex, not looking back one single time. Thor didn't know where he was going, he only knew that he needed to be alone. Rhodey and Bruce left the quinjet seconds later, both engaged in a conversation about Tony and how to find him. And, like Thor, they went directly into the complex.

"...there is no ship that can be tracked, the only thing I can do is look for the tracing codes of the suit and insert them in a locator that I plan to design that will allow us to decipher the dimension he is in" Bruce was saying when Natasha and Steve entered the room. Steve and she had been detailing some ideas before leaving the quinjet and entering the facilities of the complex. Rocket a prudent distance behind them.

"And how do we know that's going to work?" Rhodey asked.

"We don't" Bruce sighed before removing his glasses from his face - which had been placed to read some files in a projection - and held them in his two hands, folding and unfolding them "If the suit has any damage, then the odds of tracking it are minimal, almost nil, and even with the suit intact, which would be a miracle, the odds vary from thirty-five to sixty percent"

"I guess that's better than nothing" Rhodey said with a sigh and defeated voice.

"And when what you plan to create would be ready, Dr. Banner?" asked Steve, speaking for the first time since he had entered the room. He didn't know exactly what the scientist was talking about, but if it was something that would help locate Tony, then he would participate and help in any way he could.

"Well" Bruce began, a hand on his neck scratching it nervously "It will take me a day or two to decipher the codes, and three or four to create the locator, so I calculate that in a week or so it will be done and then we can start tracking. If it works, of course"

"Sounds like a plan, then" Natasha commented, giving Bruce a small but comforting smile.

After a dinner and a few words, everyone went to their respective rooms, assigned by Rhodey.

Within the solitude of his room, Bruce allowed himself to collapse for the first time since he could remember. The events of the day began to become clearer in his mind and to fall more strongly on his shoulders. The two situations that had his mind about to collapse and his body on the edge, were his current situation with Natasha and Tony's whereabouts.

Although Natasha had not spoken to him since their last conversation before meeting with the team, the fact that he was responsible for the uncomfortable status in which they got involved confronted him in more than one way.

Bruce had never been good with words, much less when they were addressed to someone special to him. Since childhood, he had grown up with the idea that everything he said and did was wrong, everything bad that happened was caused by him. His father had taken care that he never forgot that the monster was him, nobody but him. He had no right to be happy, to live a normal life, to fall in love and have a family. According to his father, everything he touched would spoiled. In Brian's eyes, Bruce was a being from another planet, and an evil one.

After the death of his father and the arrival of Betty in his life, Bruce changed the perspective in which he saw things. Even so, everything he had grown with had stayed with him, only kept in the depths of his memory and his heart. Betty always knew that his childhood and adolescence had been difficult, so she never pressed him to talk about something or do something that he was not comfortable with.

During those years, Bruce had never been happier in his life. His studies, his works and Betty made his life a better experience. However, as his father always told him, he had no right to happiness. It was then that Hulk appeared - or he brought him - into his life and everything fell apart.

From that point, his life became a constant torture. Always hiding, trying not to lose control and feeling more miserable than he had ever felt. His actions were monotonous and his words cold and sharp. When he decided to change that, he went to the farthest place he could think of. That's how he ended in Calcutta. Everything was fine then. His knowledge in science and medicine allowed him to help those in need, his temper was kept under control and he began to gain control in his life.

Then Natasha arrived and everything changed again.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Confused, he checked the time on the small clock that was on the side of the bed, on the furniture, and noticed that it was half past one in the morning. He frowned. The team had retired to their rooms three hours ago. He thought everyone was already asleep. Apparently, someone had the same insomnia problems as him.

"Come in"

Once the door was opened enough, a head was seen between the space and the frown on Bruce's face disappeared.

"Sorry if I woke you up, it's just that I couldn't sleep and I need a friend"

"It's okay, Thor, I wasn't asleep" Bruce straightened up, sitting on the edge of the bed "Make yourself comfortable, I think we both need company and it could be a long night"

Thor gave him a small smile before closing the door and entering the room completely.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Natasha couldn't sleep.

She had taken a shower, had gone to the kitchen twice for a glass of water and for a cup of tea. None of that had worked. She had spent an hour just looking at the ceiling. She had tossed more laps in the bed than she could count. And, in the end, she had returned to her original position staring at the ceiling.

The events that occurred continued to repeat themselves in her head again and again. The fight against the servers of Thanos, the reunion with Bruce, the fight in Wakanda, the snap, the dust that was around and that was not really dust, the lifeless body of vision. Everything was like a movie in her head. Her reunion with Bruce had been very short, but still it was one of the most important events of the day. Then, there was everything that had happened before they had left Wakanda. The words that Bruce had told her and that made clear the feelings of the scientist.

Natasha closed her eyes and let out a grunt. She hated that feeling that had made Bruce's words in her and she hated herself even more for allowing a few simple words to take away the little sleep she could get. Natasha had never reacted before in a situation where the weapon that had been used against her had been simple words. Natasha understood then that it was not just the words that had hurt her. It was the fact of what they meant and who had said them.

At the beginning of her relationship with Bruce, both he and Natasha had always been very careful in the way they used to express themselves with each other. Being two beings with a dark and painful past, the only thing they had in their power was a defense mechanism that was automatically turned on in any situation or words that they considered dangerous. At first their talks were uncomfortable and short, both taking care every moment of the words that came out of their mouths and with fear of triggering some defense reaction in the other. As their closeness and confidence grew, both began to enjoy more of each other's company and to worry less about what they said.

Natasha was always aware that the company and closeness of Bruce desperataba in her attitudes with which she was not familiar. While he had a great friendship with Barton, not even with him had he felt as complete as he felt when he was with Bruce. And it seemed that the same thing happened to him.

The favorite part of her relationship with Bruce was the fact that she didn't have to pretend to be someone who she wasn't to please him or have a good time. Bruce knew her as she was, knew her defects and virtues, knew what she liked and didn't like, as well as everything that caused a positive reaction and what caused a negative.

Natasha enjoyed a lot the conversations she use to had with Bruce. In the kitchen while having lunch, in the lab while he worked and she watched him, in the gym while she trained and he watched her, or in his or her bedroom when they both had nightmares that didn't allow them to sleep and that made both of them meet in the kitchen or in the living room. When that was the case, sometimes they talked about what they dreamed and sometimes they talked about other things to distract themselves. That was the best of them, they could talk about anything without getting bored.

Sometimes Bruce told her about his relationship with Tony and how on more than one occasion Hulk had been about to come out thanks to some joke on Tony's part or comments that used to get out of control. He also used to tell her about the project he was currently working on, even if Natasha didn't really understand what he was talking about. Natasha, on the other hand, used to tell him about her workouts with Steve, about her adventures with Barton and about one or another mission with Sam. Without realizing it, hours passed before someone retired to their room to try to sleep, both relaxed and with a warm feeling inside them.

Natasha let out a frustrated sigh. On nights like this, in which the dream refused to arrive, she used to miss those moments with Bruce. Now, having him back and so close, it made things more painful. Bruce was not interested in retaking those moments and those talks, his words had made it very clear.

So why could not she do the same? Why every time she remembered a moment with him, a feeling of longing would settled in her chest? Why did she have that need to get out of the room and go find him?

The answer came clear. Natasha was still in love with Bruce. In the same way she had been almost four years ago and his return had only confirmed what she always knew. There was no way to get Bruce Banner out of her life. But, there was no way to keep him in it if he didn't want to. Natasha was not going to beg for that, even if it killed her inside.

With a growl, she got up from the bed. There was no need for her to sleep and the confinement was making her desperate.

Not knowing where she was going, Natasha opened the door and left the room.


End file.
